elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aetherium Forge
It is beneath the Ruins of Bthalft and can only be accessed after combining all four Aetherium Shards into the Aetherium Crest. History The Aetherium Forge was created by the Dwemer and can use the crystal material Aetherium to create unique magical artifacts. The Aetherium Wars Events of Lost to the Ages According to Katria, the Forge and its surroundings are at least 4,000 years old - ancient even by Dwemer standards. Dialogue with Katria Quests During the quest Lost to the Ages, the Dragonborn arrives here and can make an Aetherial Shield, Aetherial Crown, or Aetherial Staff. Loot There are several hidden chests in the Forge area containing leveled loot. Immediately after leaving the lift, turn right into a small cul-de-sac containing a small Dwemer chest. In the first chamber, there is a waterfall. Behind the waterfall is a small ledge with a hidden chest. There are gems in the eyes of the Dwemer head in the rock column standing from the lake. After crossing the natural stone bridge and climbing the stairs to the plaza where the tree in the planter resides, take a right turn through a short tunnel to a natural ramp down into the water. (You are now above the waterfall mentioned in the first chamber.) Leave any followers behind on dry land, as the current may make it difficult for them to leave the water again. At the bottom of the pool is a skeleton holding a glass sword. Swim east-northeast to reach a small Dwemer chest at the edge of the water. After leaving the water via the natural ramp, immediately head due east along the rocky ledge to a silver vein. From this first vein, continue due east to a second silver vein. One small Dwemer chest is located on each balcony on either side above the Forge itself; these can only be reached by crossing the lava behind the forge. There are gates to the left and right hand sides of the room. Another chest can be found at the base of the natural stone column seen to the left and behind the Forge; it can be reached by crossing the lava. Swimming through the lava can be accomplished by using the Become Ethereal shout. A vampire lord may use mist to get across the lava. Resist Fire potions and garments enchanted with Resist Fire of sufficient strength may also be used. Alternatively, the chest can be reached by using the Whirlwind Sprint shout to hop between the rocks above the lava. Finally, Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking (from ) can be used to cross the lava. Two more chests may be found in the large room with the forge. Assuming the chest was retrieved at the base of the natural stone column mentioned above use the same technique to go to the left or to the right immediately after going into the lava. If you are incorporeal you will have to rest on the ledge (where you will not be burnt) until it wears off, open the gate, and finally reactivate the power used to avoid the burn damage. the stairs will loop you back into the main forge area with the chests being around halfway up the stairs on either side. Notes *Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking allow the player to walk over the lava instead of swimming in it. However, the damage dealt will be the same as if swimming. * If swimming through the lava, either using the Become Ethereal shout or items/potions of Resist Fire, vision will disappear entirely, replaced by a blurred vision of glowing, burning orange, making navigation difficult. *The lava deals two types of damage: **Massive Fire Damage: 150 points for 1 second. **Lingering Fire Damage: 15 points for 4 seconds. *Glitch: (PC only) Spawning the Aetherium Crest via Console commands, will result in the quest objective to not carry on. The Aetherium Forge will allow you to create the selected item, but Katria will not engage in talking to the Dragonborn (The Conversation cannot take place.). There are two ways to fix this: **Re-load from the time you entered the room with the Aetherium Forge and try again WITHOUT the Spawned item in your inventory (includes the item from the [ Console Commands : coc qasmoke] room). **Another way to pass this glitch is to use the Console Command: <''setstage DLC1LD_Bthalft 90>'' Enemies *Dwarven Spiders *Dwarven Spheres *The unique Dwarven Centurion, The Forgemaster. Appearances * References ru:Кузница этерия (локация) de:Aetheriumschmiede Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Dwarven Ruins